JayGT: Redemption Island
JayGT: Redemption Island is a special season of JayGT. In this season, every Judge Cuts and Quarterfinals rejects from the first twelve seasons (as well as a handful of audition round rejects) returned for another chance. JayDK, Cards, Spinach, Foxy, and Pennies served as main judges, making this the first season of JayGT to have five main judges. Side judges have not been confirmed, but a possible lineup of Smack, Ryan, Meowkins, and Cipher has been mentioned. This season took place after Season 6 and before JayGT: Unfinished Business. This season was the first in the fantasy series to hold an audition round. Currently, Golden Buzzers for all judges are planned on being used during the auditions. Episodes Auditions *Episode RI01 *Episode RI02 *Episode RI03 *Episode RI04 *Episode RI05 *Episode RI06 *Episode RI07 *Episode RI08 *Episode RI09 *Episode RI10 *Episode RI11 *Episode RI12 *Episode RI13 *Episode RI14 *Episode RI15 *Episode RI16 *Episode RI17 *Episode RI18 *Episode RI19 *Episode RI20 *Episode RI20 *Episode RI21 *Episode RI22 *Episode RI23 *Episode RI24 *Episode RI25 *Episode RI26 *Episode RI27 *Episode RI28 *Episode RI29 *Episode RI30 *Episode RI31 *Episode RI32 *Episode RI33 *Episode RI34 *Episode RI35 Top 48 *Attraction, Shadow Dance Group Acts Male Singers *Justin Bieber, Pop Icon *The Notorious BIG, Rapper *Joe Buck Yourself, Punk Singer *Sundance Head, Singer *Neil Diamond, Singer *Andrea Bocelli, Opera Singer *Blake Shelton, Country Singer *Elvis Presley, Singer *Matisyahu, Hasidic Jew Reggae Singer *Prince, Singer *Billy Idol, Rock Singer *Adam Lambert, Singer *Robbie Rotten, Singer/Dancer *Eddie Murphy, Singer *Louis Armstrong, Singer/Trumpet Player Female Singers *Jessica Sanchez, Singer *Rappin' Granny, Rapper *Bianca Ryan, Singer *Kathy Kavanaugh, Singer/Harpist *Carrie Underwood, Singer *Dolly Parton, Country Singer *Rebecca Sugar, Singer/Ukelelist *Donna Summer, Singer *Joan Jett, Rock Singer *Miley Cyrus, Singer *Missy Elliot, Rapper *Aretha Franklin, Singer Bands *PBM, Band *The Millers, Family Band *Chadwick, Band *Paul and System of a Down, Big Brother Legend with Heavy Metal Band *Snap!, Music Group *Imagine Dragons, Rock Band *Stone Temple Pilots, Grunge Band *Dead or Alive, Gay Band *Earth, Wind & Fire, Disco Band *Khusugtun, Mongolian Band *SunStroke Project, Moldovan Band *Metallica, Metal Band Instrumentalists/Musicians *Skrillex, DJ Vocal Groups *Bee Gees, Disco Trio *Il Divo, Opera Group *Gregorian, Vocal Group *Village People, Band *Paws with Soul, Dancing Animal Group Dancers *K Turbo, Dancer *The Black Rainbow Chicken Dancer, Dancer *Glitch, Dancer Dance Duos *Sean and John, Tap Dancers *Realis, Acrobatic Dance Duo *Twist & Pulse, Dance Duo Dance Groups *The Players Club, Dance Group *Chicago Matadors, Dance Group *Boogie Storm, Stormtrooper Dance Troupe *Bollywood Dancers, Bollywood Dance Group *Mirror Family, Light Dance Crew *ADEM Dance Crew, Dance Group *Celtic Spring, Violin/Irish Dance Group *London School of Bollywood, Indian Dance Group Comedians *Howie Mandel, Stand-Up Comedian *Kevin Johnson, Ventriloquist *Baldwin Trump, Impersonator *Jim Carrey, Stand-Up Comedian *Jack Carroll, Stand-Up Comedian *Bo Burnham, Comedic Singer/Pianist *The Lonely Island, Comedy Band *George Carlin, Stand-Up Comedian Magicians *Michael Carbonaro, Magician *Cards, Mind Reader *Issy Simpson, Magician *Dynamo, Magician *Darcy Oake, Magician *Kayla Drescher, Magician *Jessica Jane Peterson, Magician *The Sensational Stefano, Puppet Magician *Lance Burton, Magician Danger Acts *Dave Smith One Man Sideshow, Sideshow Performer *Spikey Will, Danger Act *Mark The Knife, Danger Comedian Acrobats *Wang Jungru, Acrobat *Lilia Stepanova, Contortionist Acrobat *Vladimir, Hand Balancer *The Harlem Globetrotters, Basketball Team *Tiffany Tang, Ice Skater/Aerialist *Dude Perfect, Acrobats Animal Acts *Jules O'Dwyer & Matisse, Dog Act *Wild Life Wendy & Wazoo, Parrot Act Novelty Acts *Ivan Pecel, Juggler *Hoopalicious, Hula-Hoop Dancer *Frank Simon, Chin Balancer *Adam Richman, Competitive Eater *Kenny Shelton, Rapper *Blaise Ryndes, Bubble Performer *Furious Pete, Competitive Eater *Bill Nye the Science Guy, Fun Scientist *Joey Chestnut, Competitive Eater *The Most Interesting Man in the World, Interesting Man *ArtAttack, King of Redemption/Artist *Larry Daley, Bone Thrower *Akkineni Nagarjuna, Indian Actor *Gordon Ramsay, Angry Chef *Baby Animals, Baby Animal Act *Face Off, Makeup Artist Group *Death Metal Rooster, Death Metal Singer *Judge Judy, Savage Judge *The Angry Video Game Nerd, Video Gamer Category:Seasons Category:Fantasy Series